


sleepovers

by senpaiwaifchu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaiwaifchu/pseuds/senpaiwaifchu
Summary: this is alternative universe where monokuma tries to make drama by making people hook up and start the killing game like that.





	sleepovers

monokuma started his new motive...

monokuma: are you ready for next motive puhuhuhu?!

kaito: we will not let ourselfes to fall into despair no matter what! *kaito said while klentching his fist*

( _i was nervous what will the next motive be)_

monokuma: alright alright here comes the motive; people have to be in sleepover. if you dont be at right place after night time then comes the punishment!

heres the sleepover list:

reader will sleeps at kokichis place

himiko will sleeps at angies place

shuichi will sleep at kaitos place

kiibo will charge up at rantaros place

maki will sleep at kaedes place

ryoma will sleep at tojos place

tenko will sleep at tsumugis place

gonta will sleep at korekiyos place

 

my heart started pound fast and cheeks turn pink. i have to sleep at kokichis place?i have had massive crush to kokichi when we first came here and he introdouced himself. his loveable charisma his purple locks and eyes and oh my kork that smile. how can i survive this night? // me and my friends are in korkian group chat its kinda like replacing atua with kork//

*kokichi is coming on my way*

kokichi: this surely will be intresting night. nishishi. *he said while smiling and putting hand over his mouth.*

reader: y yeah.

kokichi: see you soon my beloved.

reader: see you.

he said my belovedokpwoefp. wait what am i gonna wear i have to choose good pajama and maybe even snacks.

 

time skip

 

i weared violet pajama with blue bows on top of the pajamas shirt. i also had bag of snacks and drinks with me.  i took deep breath at 

front of kokichis room 10 minutes before night time. i knocked on the door. door fleng open.

 

kokichi: welcome to my secret lair! and no telling anybody what happens inside this room. ( he took my arm and guided me inside his room and door fling shut behind me)

me: secret of secrets. said while smiling.

kokichi noticed ur bag and pointed it: what is there are u planning on killing me? while crocotile tears coming

me: of course not! i brought snacks and drinks. because i kinda "invaded" in to your room tonight i have panta for you ive heard from shuichi that you like it. i dont usualy start sleep when nightime comes so i usualy eat like apple or bag of chips.

kokichi first tryed to see any hint of lie with serious face when no "hint" comes his face almost glimmers. pantaaa. he starts to hug you. my beloved knew my favorite drink what a stalker he said with humoruous laugher.

you started laughing.

time skip

you have now eaten and talked with kokichi about an hour. you both have ended somehow on bed while talking etc.

kokichi sees your tired look : are you sleepy?

me: a litle

you both start to go under the covers. kokichi didint go sleep yet. you were so sleepy that you straight hit the hay. you were clining on ouma hand on his chest and leg practicaly hugging him. ouma just smiled calmly and said sweet dreams my beloved and brushed hair of your face.

 

 

at morning angies body was found ( tenko is yandere in this)

shuichi had hickey on his neck.

maki and kaede were holding hands.

rantaro carryed kiibo to cafeteria pridal style.

 


End file.
